Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by Ali B
Summary: Ever since her eighteenth birthday, Kagome has noticed changes in her body and mind...but it not only her body she’s looking at...oh, Inuyasha, where did you get to...? [KagInu] [One-shot] [Warning: Citrus Content] [Complete]


*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*Summary* Ever since her eighteenth birthday, Kagome has noticed changes in her body and mind...but it not only her body she's looking at...oh, Inuyasha, where did you get to...? [Kag/Inu] [One-shot] [Warning: Citrus Content] [Complete]  
  
*Parings* Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
*WARNING* This story contains adult content, if you can not handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this. You have been cautioned and I will not be held responsible. No flames, please.  
  
*A/N~ First of all, this story is my way of making up for not updating any of my other stories since forever...sorry bout that but I haven't had time to really put thought into them. And plus I am really lazy. I have been slowly writing this fic over the past couple months so I hope that you all like it.  
Now, moving on to the important stuff! This story is a revision of "The Silk Robe". This story is a strict lemon and is VERY "R" and "NC-17", people. I was re-reading my fic "TSR", got a great idea, and decided to redo it. That story will stay up, but it is totally different from this one. There are some similarities, but not many. The idea of "IUPG" is by far nothing like "TSR".  
There is a lot of sexual content, so I figured it would be a good idea to leave the "safe" fic up incase this one was deleted. So if anyone has a problem with citrus, please, please, PLEASE, stop reading now! I don't want this to be deleted! I worked really hard on it so I am begging, don't read it! By the way, pretty much anyone and everyone are OOC in this. Sorry, but sometimes it has to be done. ^_^*  
  
Innocent Until Proven Guilty  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Lowering her to the cool grass, he licked her cheek while running his strong hands down her chest, stomach, hips, and thighs, roaming her impassioned body, tearing off any clothing that he encountered.  
  
"Stop teasing me..." she whimpered, trying to catch his mouth and wrists when he kept on with his slow, agonizing torment.  
  
"Never." He growled sexily, continuing the sweet torture on her body, evading all of her attempts to get a hold on him.  
  
Stroking her thighs, he moved his mouth to her neck, pulse, heart, everywhere, until he met her full breasts, one jewel hard nipple catching his attention. Licking his lips, he devoured it, sucking, stroking, kneading.  
  
"Oh...Oh, god, don't stop!" she panted, gripping the back of his head and pressing him closer.  
  
And he didn't stop. Instead, he switched breasts, then traveled downward...getting lower and lower...  
  
She gasped when he gripped her soft thighs, spreading her legs wider.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" she asked panting.  
  
"Whatever I want." He growled in a low, hungry voice. "And I want to taste you." He lowered himself between her open legs and his long hair fell around his face and her stomach and thighs. The sanctuary of his mane incased him in his own sensual grotto. Smiling, he tentatively licked her opening.  
  
Instantly her head fell back and she let out a silent scream.  
  
Loving her sweetness, he wrapped his arms around the outside of her thighs, forcing her legs wider. Then, pulling her closer, he grabbed her bottom and hauled her to him. Opening her lips with his tongue, he plunging it into her welcoming warmth, consuming her softness.  
  
Moaning, she squirmed under his ministrations, crossing her long legs together behind his head, her fingers tightening in his silver hair. Just then he started to scrap his pointed fangs along her soft tissue and she was lost to all reason.  
  
"I can't, please, it's too much!" she sobbed, her whole body shaking from the immense pleasure.  
  
It was too much for her to bear, she needed him to complete her this instant, and she told him that fact when she yelled at him a couple of minutes later. But he only pressed his mouth harder onto her, his tongue darting about inside of her, the pressure almost brutal.  
  
Delving even deeper, bringing one hand from her ass to her silky slit, he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb in circular motions.  
  
She whimpered again, tossing her head from side to side on the velvety grass. But, of course, at that moment, everything felt like velvet to her. Her mind was swimming with desire while the man she loved pleasured her.  
  
Then suddenly, he bit down, his pointed fangs grazing her soft flesh. Though not hard enough to puncture her, it was just the right amount to cause her to go over the edge.  
  
As a direct result, her orgasm hit her and she screamed, "Inuyasha!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome sat up straight, breathing hard, shaking, and sweating. The images of her dream were still heavy on her mind. She could still feel his lips on hers...both sets...and everywhere else too...  
  
Shivering, Kagome looked around. Everyone was still asleep. It was barley morning, maybe four o' clock, she guessed. It was still dark.  
  
'Thank god.' She thought. 'If any of the others ever wake up while I am dreaming I will die of embarrassment! The gods only know what I might be doing, or worse saying!'  
  
Every night her dreams of Inuyasha were getting worse; more intimate, more pleasurable, more arousing. And every night Kagome was being filled with need. The need for love, the kind only one man could give her.  
  
Groaning, she looked down at herself. Kagome could clearly make out her hardened nipples through her white tank top. Then, sliding a hand into her boxer shorts and underwear, she pressed a dainty digit into her panties and lightly touched her dewy cleft. She could feel her own liquid warmth beneath her index finger.  
  
'Damnit! Not again! I can't keep having these dreams! They're going to drive me insane! Knowing how much I want Inuyasha, but not being able to have him is going to make me lose it! Wait! Maybe that's it! I could just lose it! My virginity, that is! It's the cause of all of my problems anyway! If I lost it then these feelings would go away! Otherwise I am surely going to die of need!' In her frenzied state, Kagome didn't realize how crazy she really sounded.  
  
Deciding that she had better wash herself off, Kagome got up and went in search of a water source.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
By nine o' clock everyone had woken up and the campsite was buzzing. Kagome had just informed Inuyasha of her latest desire to go home. They were becoming more frequent, what with her constant need to pleasure herself in the passing weeks.  
  
And so...Kagome and Inuyasha were attempting to work out their issues on the subject...by force...  
  
"Kagome! You're not leaving! You have a job to do!" Inuyasha screamed, it was the same argument he used every time she wanted to go home.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go back! I'll only be gone for one night!" Kagome yelled at him. They had been arguing for the better part of the hour, but she was not about to give up, she really needed to go home and quench her thirst before she jumped Inuyasha where he stood.  
  
"NO! You're not going!" he shouted back. He was not about to let her leave him again. 'She's been going home every few days lately! Why, though?! Could she have someone over there?! Or worse, is she fucking someone over there?! I hear her every night, whimpering like a fucking cat in heat! What is making her moan like that?! Who is?! Why does she constantly want to go to her time?! I want to know damnit!'  
  
"Give me one good reason to let you go." Inuyasha said, for once actually hoping she had a good reason, wanting to follow her and find out what the damned secret was.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Is that reason enough you jerk?!" she yelled, her cheeks pink from anger.  
  
"What the hell was that for, bitch?!" he demanded. He wanted to know what she was doing, but that didn't mean that he wanted to eat dirt for the answer.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"You know I hate it when you call me that! " She was so frustrated she felt like bashing him over the head and just burying him where he lay.  
  
"Kagome! I'm going to..." he started roughly.  
  
"SSSSIIIITTTT!" Kagome shouted one last time.  
  
*BANG*  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha! Good bye!" she finalized, turning to the well.  
  
And with that Kagome departed.  
  
Inuyasha smirked into the ground. 'This wouldn't have been my preferred method of getting her to leave, but at least now I can follow her. But she's mistaken if she thinks that I will forget about those three poundings I just got. She may not realize it, but she is my bitch!'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When the subduing spell finally wore off, Inuyasha only thought of one thing; following Kagome. Though he would never admit it and continuously played it off, even to himself, he loved her and wanted to be with her. Though he did want to wait until their journey was over. Although, if she were with another guy, he would just have to eradicate the situation. Starting with the guy's neck, then admit his feelings for her before it was too late.  
  
And if he were too late, then he would try his hardest to get her back. Though should he find her with someone he couldn't promise to keep his temper. Just thinking about the idea of Kagome with a man other than himself made him incredibly jealous and enraged him to the extreme.  
  
Moreover, Inuyasha was highly depressed at the prospect of Kagome in the company of another.  
  
"Damn you for making me feel so defenseless! When I get my hands on you, Kagome, I-I'll..." he whispered heatedly, finishing off his sentence in his mind. 'I'll press you close to me and never let you go...I'll be inside of you and claim you for my own...I will love and guard you with everything I have...I want to tell you...' his thoughts trailed off, then he shook his head. "She'll never want to be with me...anyway, I am only her protector and a half-breed to boot...but I have to tell her how I feel...and I want to know what she's hiding from me..."  
  
So he jumped into the well, hoping that when he got there she wasn't with anyone, wouldn't see him, and if she did she wouldn't be too upset and "sit" him to hell.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inside of Kagome's house she was taking a well-needed and deserved bath. Kagome had been horny for a six weeks straight and she couldn't take it anymore. So, she was trying to sooth herself. It wasn't working.  
  
Swearing, Kagome sat up in the tub, no longer able to concentrate on washing herself, instead wanting to do other things. Her dreams over the past month and a half flashed before her mind, stimulating her even more.  
  
Ever since her eighteenth birthday, Kagome had been even more aware of her body, and for that matter, Inuyasha's.  
  
Without realizing it, Kagome moved her hands down into the warm water, seeking her readied body. She pictured Inuyasha was the one pleasuring her, then a moment later she realized what she was doing.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" she screamed, ripping her hands away from herself, trying to dislodge his image in her mind.  
  
Kagome finished her bath and then took a proper shower so that she could wash herself the right way. She set the dial to cold, hey, it worked for why wouldn't it work for her? But she found that it didn't work as well as she had liked, her body was still burning.  
  
When she got out she put on a light blue silk robe, a towel on her head, and went to her room to get ready for the day. So looked at the clock in passing and it read: 11:36 a.m..  
  
"Where has the morning gone?" she asked herself with a sigh. Then she remembered. 'Oh, yeah, Inuyasha was having a tantrum. Stupid little baby.'  
  
Little did she know that two amber eyes were watching her as she entered her room; Inuyasha had been sitting in the tree outside her window waiting for her for quite a while.  
  
He stared and took in all of her curves, starting to pant slightly. Kagome, even though she didn't realize it, looked damn sexy in her robe. The light blue silk clung to her still wet body. It left little to the imagination because it was so short and practically see-through. Her nipples were straining against the flimsy fabric, the cold of her room chilling her overly heated skin.  
  
Everyone of her curves were outlined by the material. Inuyasha did the best he could to stop himself from jumping through her window, throwing her on the bed, and making wild love to her that instant. As she sat down at her vanity table, Inuyasha moved so that he could still see her reflection in the mirror. He watched as she took the towel off of her head and began brushing her hair out.  
  
As Kagome moved her arms above and behind her head, her robe ties loosed slightly and the top gapped open, revealing an eye full of cleavage to Inuyasha. The sight of Kagome's pale skin caused Inuyasha to start salivating.  
  
Still oblivious to the attention, Kagome read the note taped to her mirror. It was from her mother.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
We have gone to on a short vacation since school is on holiday for the three-day weekend. If you come home and read this, there is food in the refrigerator and cabinets and extra supplies for your time-travels in your closet. Also, I picked up you "prescription" from the pharmacy today. It is on your vanity along with some other items that you may need. Have fun, but remember, don't do anything that I wouldn't do. Be safe!  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
"That's just great! I come home to an empty house, and now they won't be back for a couple of days! And the only thing that my mother has to say to me is that there's food, supplies, and birth control pills!" Kagome picked up the prescription pill packet and shook it violently. "She could have at least inquired into my life or said where they went or..." she ended her rant with a startled gasp.  
  
Looking at the place were she had just taken the pills from was a black box.  
  
"Those aren't...she didn't, please say that she-" Picking up the box she read the label mentally. 'Trojan.' Kagome nearly fell off her chair in shock. "Oh, my god, she did! I can't believe that she thought that I would- " she cut herself off.  
  
Wait. Wasn't she supposed to be happy? Her mother was practically pushing her into having sex! Not only have the birth control pills been her idea, but she had also given her only daughter a box of condoms! This was great!  
  
Shaking her head with a small smile, Kagome put both items back down. Well, her mother could think whatever she wanted, she didn't care. But as long as she had permission...  
  
There wasn't much she could do anyway. Besides, she was staring her second term on birth control today, she was officially a woman! And having condoms wouldn't be a bad thing. Hell, in her current frame of mind they only helped to fuel the fire that was about to explode inside of her.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Outside Inuyasha was still watching her, though he was very confused at the moment.  
  
'What the hell are birth control pills?' Inuyasha thought, the idea slightly frightening. 'Why would a woman want to regulate her pregnancy?'  
  
Just when Inuyasha was contemplating all the reason why someone would want to direct conception, he heard a loud bang come for Kagome's room. Swinging his gaze back to her, Inuyasha noticed that she had her head in her hands, she was shaking, and her brush had clattered to the floor.  
  
Kagome breathed in deeply, trying to shake off the images flooding through her mind. But nothing seemed to work. All she could see behind her closed lids was Inuyasha taking her. Her dreams coming back in a flash of torment.  
  
"No, no, no!" she groaned. "Nothing is helping! This is going to drive me insane! I guess I'll have to..."  
  
Resolved at what she had to do, Kagome stood up and walk over to her bed. Laying herself down, she opened the sash around her waist and immediately plunged two fingers into her moist passage.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
***Inuyasha's POV***  
  
I nearly fell out of the tree I was occupying when she delved her slender digits into her sweet body.  
  
'W-what I-is s-she d-doing?' I think franticly. By now I've stopped thinking with my head and started thinking with my dick. I am so hard it's a wonder I am still keeping my balance on this branch!  
  
When she started to moan and throw her head about, I open my pants and reached in. Lightly I traced my cock with my palms and I shudder. It feels good, but I wish that Kagome's small and delicate hands were the ones grasping me instead. That thought added inches onto my already painful hard- on.  
  
Through the window I can see her masturbating. Her body is on show for me as she arches upward. The robe that she was wearing was now hiding nothing from my hungry gaze as it pooled around her. Her body is so...so...perfect...I want her, so fucking much. I want to be with her, inside of her!  
  
Still watching her pleasure herself, I grasped myself in my hand and started to pump, rocking back and forward with my movements.  
  
But just as I started, I stopped, because Kagome's phone rang and it was located right next to the window that I occupied. Shit.  
  
***End POV***  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome didn't hear the phone at first, but by the third ring it was hard to ignore. Cursing, she dropped her hand from between her legs and went to answer the telephone, her robe open down the middle, not caring how much of herself she was revealing.  
  
"Hello?!" she said in a voice she hoped was normal, her breathing was still erratic.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Hojo said, totally oblivious as usual.  
  
"Hojo? What do you want?" she didn't intend to sound so uncaring, but at the moment she was cleaning off her fingers on the towel she had used to dry he hair earlier. She just wasn't paying attention.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like me to come visit you today. I figured that you might be home because you have the flu. So if you want I could come over..." Hojo ended on a hopeful note.  
  
'The flu? What did Grandpa run out of horrible diseases or something?' Kagome thought prudently. "Well, what if I get you sick?" She didn't really want to see Hojo at that moment. Especially not when she was so sexually repressed.  
  
"I won't, I went to the hospital last week and got a flu shot. So no worries!"  
  
"Really now?" Kagome was only half listening to him as he went on talking. 'I wonder what I could use to masturbate with...too bad I don't have any toys, or a boyfriend or something...wait...' She got an idea. "So, what time do you think that you'll get here?" She would use Hojo.  
  
"What? Oh, in about half an hour I guess." He answered.  
  
"Good...I'll see you then!"  
  
"Great, bye Kagome!"  
  
"Good bye, Hojo..." she murmured softly.  
  
Kagome hung up the phone smirking.  
  
'This is great! I can just fuck Hojo and be done with this whole mess! Once my virginity is gone I won't want sex every five minutes and I can get on with my life! Thank you, Hojo! Now, how am I going to seduce him?'  
  
As Kagome was going over plans in her mind, Inuyasha was sitting on a high branch that was just out of Kagome's sight.  
  
'Homo?! I thought that she didn't like that idiot! What does she think that she is doing inviting him over when no one else is home?! No man alive could resist Kagome! Stupid little bitch! Maybe this is what she has been hiding from me! Maybe she has been with him all along and has only been lying to me! I heard that tone she used when she said goodbye to the dolt!'  
  
Now convinced that Kagome was "cheating" on him, Inuyasha devised a plan of his own. He would stay on his branch and if anything out of the ordinary happened he would put a stop to it immediately.  
  
'I'll be damned before I see some boy touch my Kagome! I don't care if she wants me or not! No one touches what is mine!'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Thirty minutes later, Hojo showed up at Kagome's front door. She checked herself in the mirror, looked at the clock, which now read: 12:52 p.m. and ran downstairs.  
  
Inuyasha maneuvered himself into another tree so that he could watch. He was going to make sure that Homo didn't get to carried away.  
  
Still only wearing her robe, much to Inuyasha's annoyance, Kagome opened the door and smiled innocently at Hojo.  
  
"Hello, Hojo." she greeted, grinning inwardly. This was going to be so simple. She knew that she could bring Hojo to his knees easily.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Hojo's face grew hot as he looked her up and down, which was a bad idea, because Inuyasha noticed this.  
  
Growling, Inuyasha dug his claws into the tree he was crouching in. 'Stupid little idiot! Stop looking at her before I tear your eyes out! And what is she thinking, letting that bastard see her practically naked?!'  
  
"I am so sorry that I am not ready yet, I must have lost track of time! Would you mind waiting inside until I am done?" Kagome almost laughed out loud. Hojo was so dense that he didn't suspect a thing. He was only staring with his mouth open. "Why don't you come up to my room with me? I have something I want to show you."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes, of course! Oh, these are for you..." he said holding out a bouquet of red roses, now blushing brightly.  
  
"Thank you, Hojo, that's very sweet of you." she murmured softly.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Hojo finally noticed that something was different about her. 'I wonder what it could be? Kagome is usually more intimidated by me. I mean she's practically nude in that robe. Not that I mind...she is so very beautiful...'  
  
"Yes I am fine, do I look bad?" Had she missed something in her mirror?  
  
"N-NO! Y-y-you look great! You always do..." he blushed harder. 'I can't believe what a fool I am making of myself infront of Kagome!'  
  
"Thank you, that's sweet of you to say." She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Hojo was frozen with shock.  
  
'This is so easy it's almost boring...' Kagome thought disdainfully.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha was ready to rip Hojo's head off. 'If that piece of shit looks at her like that one more time I'll tear him apart! Who does he think he his?! And what is she doing, kissing him?! Mind you it was nothing special, but still! Stupid bitch needs to be taught a lesson!'  
  
'You're not her mate so you have no say in what she does.' Said a vicious little voice in the back of his mind.  
  
'Not yet anyway.' Inuyasha shot back. 'But I will.'  
  
'She may not have you.' It continued insolently.  
  
'Oh, she'll have me, kicking and screaming if necessary!' Inuyasha snarled.  
  
'You would force yourself on the woman you claim to love?' the voice sounded amused now.  
  
'No, never, alright fine, so what am I supposed to do?' he sighed.  
  
'Tell her how you feel.'  
  
'Just like that?' Inuyasha was still hesitant.  
  
'Just like that.'  
  
'Alright...but I'll kick your ass if something goes wrong!'  
  
'I'd like to see you try.'  
  
'Feh.'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome held out her hand for Hojo and he took it shyly. She pulled him inside and noticed a slight pink was still tinting his cheeks.  
  
'How irritating.' She thought, rolling her eyes.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
***Kagome's POV***  
  
'This is slightly amusing, I have to admit. Hojo is acting like the nervous virgin instead of me! Though he probably is a virgin now that I think about it. Oh, well, not my problem. Too bad it can't be Inuyasha to take me for the first time...oh, hell, I need to stop brooding about that!'  
  
As we reach my door my grip tightens on Hojo's hand and his on mine. I know that he knows what we are about to do. And if he doesn't then he is more of a dumbass then I originally thought.  
  
When I open my door, Hojo goes in before me and I close it. Well, I might as well have some fun with him.  
  
***End POV***  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hojo." Kagome said seductively, lightly pushing him into the room.  
  
"Y-yes, K-Kagome?!" Hojo gulped, her small hand warm on his lower back.  
  
As she continued to navigate, she said, "It's so nice of you to worry about me all the time."  
  
"Y-you think so?"  
  
"Oh, yes..."  
  
Hojo gulped again.  
  
When they reached their destination, Kagome's bed, Kagome, still behind him, slowly drew her arms up to hug Hojo around the waist. Not knowing what to do, Hojo just stood still.  
  
"I think I know of a way to repay you for your kindness, Hojo. Would you like me to show you?" She bated him as her fingers made their way to his belt buckle and played with it.  
  
"Y-yes, K-Kagome..." he was stuttering as her fingers slowly started to unbuckle his pants.  
  
"I'm glad..." she was done talking for now.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!?!?!?!?!' Inuyasha was cursing silently to himself left and right. 'I swear to fucking god that I am going to kill that human boy if it's the last thing I do...slowly...and Kagome isn't getting off easily! I'll punish my little bitch until she begs me to stop! I'll give her five more minutes to come to her senses before I smash through her damn window!'  
  
Though one side of Inuyasha was pissed off, the other side was generally worried. Was this the reason that Kagome had been going back to her world so often, and if so, what did she see in the human that she didn't see in Inuyasha? Was she in love with the boy?  
  
All those questions and more were flying uncomfortably around Inuyasha's head as he counted the minutes.  
  
'60...59...58...57...56...'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
With Hojo's belt undone and tossed away, Kagome, still positioned behind him, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Then slid them down his waist and to the floor.  
  
"Turn around, Hojo." Kagome ordered softly. He did as instructed. "Now, lift your arms for me, ah, yes, that's a good boy..." she pulled his shirt off of over his head, then bent down to pick up his discarded jeans and belt, folding them and placing them on her dresser.  
  
Turning back, Kagome looked at the now mostly naked Hojo, save his boxers, and smiled. She did have to give him some credit, his body was lean and well toned. Maybe not as much muscle as a certain half-demon that she could mention, but good enough for her cause. And the tent in his boxes was definitely worth it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'1...0...Four minutes...59...58...'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome walked back to Hojo and ran a finger down his chest. He visibly shivered and leaned into Kagome's touch.  
  
"Do you want me, Hojo?" Kagome smirked knowingly.  
  
"Y-yes." He continued to stutter.  
  
"How long have you wanted me...hum?"  
  
"T-Three or f-four years."  
  
"Do you want to wait any more?" she was tempting him.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Good." Kagome loosened the belt around her waist a little more, causing her to practically spill out of the thin robe.  
  
Hojo's eyes were glued to her massive breasts.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Three minutes...'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome pushed Hojo back onto her bed suddenly, catching him off-guard. She then climbed on top of him on her hands and knees, sliding up his body. When her bottom rested lightly over his erection, Kagome lowered her head and kissed him full on the mouth.  
  
Hojo, though lacking experience, was still a guy after all. He grabbed Kagome by the hips and pulled her against him tightly. Hojo moaned at the new sensation.  
  
As they continued to kiss, Kagome ran her hands up Hojo's arms and chest, feeling him jump beneath her caresses.  
  
Finally, Kagome ran her palm up the length of the boy under hers erection.  
  
Hojo visibly shivered.  
  
Gaining some courage, Hojo moved one of his hands off Kagome's hips and onto her ass. The other traveled up her side until it rested on her waist. He slowly began raising it to her full breast.  
  
It went unnoticed by Kagome, who was currently distracted by the tongue in her mouth.  
  
But...it didn't go unnoticed by a particular extremely jealous and possessive half-demon whom was currently cussing and counting backwards outside...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Two min—OH, FUCK THIS!'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Kagome's window shattered around her and Hojo as Inuyasha crashed through it, looking thoroughly pissed off all the while.  
  
Too shocked to do anything, Kagome and Hojo just stayed where they were, staring at Inuyasha as though he had four heads.  
  
But Inuyasha wasn't shocked, he was fuming. Abruptly striding forward, he picked Kagome up and flung her over his shoulder, tearing her from Hojo's grasp. Kagome squeaked as her robe fell off her hips, exposing her backside in the air. Though otherwise she didn't protest, Inuyasha looked like he was about to commit murder.  
  
Actually, murder was the front running thought in Inuyasha's mind. But the more he stared at the small—compared to him—boy infront of him, the more rational he thought.  
  
'Okay, resist the urge to kill him. Come on, Inuyasha, you can do this. Think of what Kagome would want...'  
  
He still had one arm holding Kagome down on his shoulder, it lay tightly across the back of her thighs. His other was at his side, fist clenched.  
  
'Come on, Inuyasha...self-control...show some for once. Kagome has to have a good explanation for this. I know she does.'  
  
'But she let that boy touch her. She wanted him too. She's probably been fucking him for years behind your back!' muttered a nasty voice. 'She's betrayed you. She doesn't love you.'  
  
'Shut the fuck up!'  
  
'Truth hurts doesn't it.'  
  
Inuyasha growled threateningly. If that boy didn't get out of his sight soon he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.  
  
"Get out." It was hard to keep his voice steady with all the anger that was coursing threw him.  
  
Hojo gulped, "W-what?"  
  
"Get the fuck out of here and never come near Kagome again." Inuyasha locked eyes with the quivering boy. "Go, now, before I have kill you. And I swear I will if you ever turn up near her again."  
  
Hojo didn't even make a grab for his cloths as he sprinted out of the room, flinging the door hard behind him. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome spoke until they heard the front door slam shut. Oh, was Kagome going to get it.  
  
Inuyasha unceremoniously tossed her back onto the bed, glaring straight at her.  
  
"I-Inu—" Kagome tired, clutching her robe closed.  
  
"What the fuck do you think that you were doing?!" he yelled this so loud Kagome thought the rest in the windows in the house would shatter too.  
  
"I-I was, well, I was...you know..." she couldn't look him in the eye. For some reason she felt ashamed, she just didn't know why. Maybe it was because the one person she was trying to escape had caught her red handed. Or maybe it was because, even though he was yelling in her face, all she could think about was ripping off all his cloths and sitting him until he surrendered to her bidding. And after she'd had her way with him, she'd force him to please her.  
  
"I know what, huh, Kagome?! One thing that I didn't know was that you were a WHORE!" Inuyasha's rage didn't seem to be ebbing in the least.  
  
"B-but I—"  
  
"How long have you been fucking that punk, huh? This whole time we've been together I thought that we...how could you?!" he roughly grabbed her forearms and pulled her up against him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you tramp! Answer me!"  
  
She met his eyes finally, her own clouded over with terror. "I-I haven't been, ah, having intercourse with him at all. This was the first time. I didn't mean—"  
  
"So if it wasn't him you've been fucking then who is it?!" he demanded.  
  
"No one." Her answer was whisper soft and bitter. Soft because she was all but plastered to him and couldn't breath correctly, and bitter because he was making a big deal of her "indiscretions", when she never said anything about that damn dead miko bitch from hell with whom he was always traipsing off with!  
  
Inuyasha let go of her and she slid back onto the bed, her head down. "You lie." He voice was just as low. He really wanted to believe her. He wanted her to have a reasonable justification, especially when he didn't, especially when he felt as though he was going to put his fist through her wall at any second.  
  
"I am not a whore or a tramp! I'm still a virgin!" She snapped, glaring.  
  
They made eye contact, the heat plausible. "Then why were you practically mating with that fucking boy?!" his harsh query made Kagome shrink back a little.  
  
"I wanted to...to..." she started, but then stopped herself. 'Hold on there just one damn second! Isn't he the one who's always "messing around" behind MY back?! Why should I have to explain anything to him?!' Shouting at herself wasn't getting her anywhere, Kagome decided. Inuyasha would just have to deal with the fact that she wasn't an innocent little girl anymore. Though, part of her did realize that he wouldn't be happy about it. Not at all. But at that moment she didn't care, so she bitch-slapped her voice of reason and ignored Inuyasha all together, turning to stare at her now shattered window.  
  
"Have you lost your tongue, bitch?! I asked you a question!" he yelled, impatient and sullen. She was blatantly ignoring him and it was making his already sour mood worsen. But even as he glowered at her, he couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy Kagome looked. All tousled haired and beautiful, half-lying on her bed with her robe parted down the middle. 'Damn her! Damn her for distracting me! I can't fucking concentrate on anything!'  
  
"I can speak perfectly fine, Inuyasha. And once again I am not a bitch." Her reply was cold, impersonal, and Inuyasha was about to either fuck her of snap her in half. He couldn't decide. "You don't own me and you never will. Shove off, it's my business, not yours. I would appreciate in the future if you would knock first and crash though my window later. I don't need you scaring off my friends."  
  
Her snotty reply was the last straw. How dare she speak to him like that! How dare she! She was his damnit! Inuyasha lunged for her, single- minded, and aroused to the point of no return. He forced Kagome back onto the bedding, a clawed hand reaching for her neck.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome's face forward, capturing her lips hungrily, crushing her beneath him. The hand on the back of her neck flexed and his claws ran over her flesh, causing her to shiver. In turn, Inuyasha smirked against her mouth. He knew that she wanted him, he could tell, and he was going to have her this day even if he lived to regret it in the long run.  
  
It hadn't occurred to Kagome to pull away, struggle, anything. The only thing that she knew was that Inuyasha was kissing her and she never wanted him to stop. But, then again, they did need to breath so when he pulled away, she stared up at him with hazy eyes.  
  
"You're mine! Don't you understand that by now? I'll never let anyone else touch you. Never!" Inuyasha murmured stubbornly against her lips.  
  
If she was his, Kagome thought, did that make him hers? But she knew better than to ask.  
  
"Now, I am going to fuck you right here and now, you horny bitch. I know you want it. I could tell all the way from the well, I could tell when you were fucking yourself, and I can tell now." His breathing was ragged as he pressed his body to Kagome's, parting her thighs wide with a sweep of his hand, then resting said hand on the underside of her left breast. "I'm going to fuck you no matter what you do or say. Scream if you'd like, I'll rape you if I have to. But you will be mine, Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered throatily.  
  
"You'd like that Kagome, wouldn't you; if I forced myself on you. You like it when I'm rough. But, my sweet bitch, it isn't rape if you want it." Inuyasha ground his erection against Kagome's unprotected core.  
  
Kagome whimpered softly, closing her eyes in pleasure.  
  
"Tell me you want me. Tell me that you want me to fuck you. That you'll never even look at another man again." Inuyasha rasped, one hand still on her nape, while the other moved up, firmly grasping her breast.  
  
She gasped at the sensation.  
  
"Tell me," he lightly rolled one claw over her pink nipple, hardening it under the pressure.  
  
Kagome gasped again, this time louder. "Mmm...Inu..."  
  
"Tell me!" his voice was taut with restraint, his fingers were almost cruel on her skin, kneading and pinching without concern.  
  
"I want you. Love me. Love me, Inuyasha..." Kagome managed to puff out.  
  
"And you'll never look at another man...?!" he persisted, moving his hand from her neck to her thigh, then lower, lightly stroking her pussy lips.  
  
"I-I—" Kagome stammered. She couldn't concentrate, her mind was too fuzzy.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped his movement on her flesh.  
  
"No, never!" she almost yelled, rotating her hips against his hand, wanting him to caress her again.  
  
That's what he wanted to here. For some reason the thought of Kagome being submissive to his will made Inuyasha all the more stimulated. She was always so strong and stubborn, he wanted to tame that wildness, if just for one instance.  
  
"Good, girl..." he drawled before seizing her lips and massaging her once again.  
  
As both Inuyasha and Kagome kissed passionately they somehow managed to divest Inuyasha of his clothing and Kagome of her now wrinkled silk robe.  
  
When they were both naked and panting, the two lovers studied each other.  
  
In that instant Inuyasha decided that Kagome was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her pale skin was unblemished and creamy, silky to the touch. Her breasts were huge and ripe, his for the taking. Her stomach was flat and smooth, toned from their travels. Light blue-gray eyes drew him into her, while her lips, which were naturally red and puffy, were even more appetizing because of his heated kisses. And he was the only man who would ever kiss her in such a way, he was going to make sure of it.  
  
Kagome's hair fell in waves around her shoulders, fanning out over the pillows, dark and velvety. She smelled like lilies and roses after a spring rain mixed with cinnamon and spice. She was a goddess as far as he was concerned. Her sultry curves and tiny waist made him want to just plunge into her and forget everything about himself. Oh, to be lost in her...to fell her around him. His already rampant penis grew at just the thought. And she was all his.  
  
Kagome was thinking along the same lines about Inuyasha. He was so strong, his muscles lean and trim. His skin was on fire under her fingertips, yet cool at the same time. His golden eyes, filled with desire, made her shiver with want. His lips were parted and he was breathing heavily, his fangs slightly bared, and Kagome couldn't have found anything more seductive than that at that exact moment. But still, she couldn't help but think him adorable, his cute and fluffy triangle ears twitched against his head with every breath he took.  
  
Inuyasha's long silvery hair was tickling her breasts and stomach, it was so soft, so warm. He was so utterly male, in every aspect. She had looked down, but she didn't blush, instead she was thanking every god she knew. The man was very well endowed. Inuyasha's chest was rock hard, and his heart was beating fast. He was so handsome, he had to be the re- incarnation of a Greek god, there was no other explanation for it. And he was all hers.  
  
"You're mine, mine and no one else's, Kagome. I won't ever let you go." Inuyasha whispered and he spread her legs wide, drawing her to him.  
  
"I'm yours..." Kagome conceded. "I always have been..." She helped him to position his thickness at her entrance.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just want to be inside you! Next time we'll have more time for—" Inuyasha apologized for the lack of foreplay. But Kagome cut his ramblings off with a steaming kiss.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't wait anymore, he wanted her now! So, to make it as painless as possible, Inuyasha drove into her welcoming body to the hilt. Breaking her hymen in one quick pass.  
  
Kagome nearly screamed from under him. The pain was intense, but she bit her lip to stifle any sound.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It will get better, I promise." Inuyasha soothed. He had laid still only a short while when he felt Kagome experientially move against him. This time he was the one who had to stifle a sound. But it wasn't one of pain.  
  
Kagome seemed to like it too, because she did it several more times until Inuyasha grasped her hips and set his own rhythm. Hers was killing him.  
  
Inuyasha gently, but firmly rocked into Kagome's welcoming body. Trying not to hurt her and trying control his passion was a bitch, Inuyasha thought. But he didn't say anything. Kagome's pleasure was first and for most.  
  
"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing?" Kagome gasped as he plunged into her. God was he trying to kill her with his slow pace?  
  
"W-what do you mean? Are you in pain? Do you want me to stop?" Inuyasha was worried, but he didn't stop his motions.  
  
"No, no, it's not that." She appeased him.  
  
"Then what?" he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"I have waited three years for this, you had better do it right." Her response ended in a sexy growl.  
  
"And how would that be?" he asked, brushed his lips over hers.  
  
"Hard and fast." She murmured seductively.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
Inuyasha instantly picked up his speed. Not that he had permission to fuck her into the oblivion, he rammed in and out of his with all of his strength.  
  
"Uhh...mmm...oh, god, Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned. She captured his mouth and kissed him hungrily, nibbling his bottom lip between her teeth.  
  
"Kagome..." he mumbled over and over again. "Kagome...shit you're so tight..." he groaned against the pressure of her lips. "So wet and hot...gods..."  
  
This time Kagome didn't hold back her scream. As she came, her inner muscles clamped down tightly on Inuyasha's member, causing him to simultaneously climax with her. Inuyasha stifled his own cry by burrowing his fangs in her shoulder. Marking and sealing her as his mate until the end of time.  
  
They laid panting for a long while, just basking in each other's presence. Finally Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"You're mine now, Kagome. Forever and always." Inuyasha declared, licking the bit marks on her skin. They were sure to scar. 'Perfect.'  
  
"No, Inuyasha." Kagome said, sitting up and facing him. She lightly touched the two punctures. So was no fool, she knew what they, meant. But that didn't mean anything. Not when he was going to hell with Kikyo. Not when he didn't love her.  
  
"What do you mean "no?!" Inuyasha also sat up, gazing intently at Kagome. His expression hinted at hurt and betrayal. She was his love, is mate! How could she say that?!  
  
"There is no forever and always for us, Inuyasha." She answered sadly.  
  
"And why the hell not?!" What did she mean? Didn't she love him too?  
  
"Kikyo." That single name, could be the worst cruse word Kagome new of. It had the affect of shutting even Inuyasha down.  
  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered. He had forgotten about her, but this time he didn't feel the least bit bad about it. He had loved her once. It seemed so far away now. He couldn't remember the last time that he had thought about her. But...he thought about the woman in front of him every minute of every day. Kagome was he love and his life. He finally came to his decision. "Who's Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome stared at him with an are-you-insane-don't-go-schizophrenic-on-me look.  
  
"I can't recall a Kikyo. Maybe I knew her in another life. I do know you though. You're my friend, my family, my love. What do you think, Kagome?" Inuyasha's grin was light and playful.  
  
Kagome suddenly smiled, that smile that Inuyasha knew belonged only to her. The one she reserved especially for him. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Tears pricked her eyes.  
  
"For what?" he asked affectionately, tenderly touching her cheek.  
  
"I'm sure that you know." Kagome's eyes glowed with warmth. She then grasped his hands and entwined their fingers, looking him straight in the face. "Now, there's only one more thing you have to do."  
  
"I love you, Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha's said softly, his heart in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I wasn't going to say that." At the look on his face, Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
"What is so amusing?!" he growled playfully.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face! I'm sorry, but I was trying to get you to admit it. That you love me I mean. But I couldn't resist teasing you!" she continued to laugh airily.  
  
"So you set me up?!"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Why you—"  
  
Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha's nose. "I love you, my silly puppy."  
  
"Oh, well, then, I-I—hey wait a second! You're not getting off so easy! You set me up! And let's not forget about that Homo guy. I still haven't gotta an explanation about that! And you have been mighty friendly with Kouga lately." his voice was still loving, but was full of possessiveness.  
  
Kagome giggled happily. His jealously was so cute sometimes, she thought, then answered, "But I'm completely innocent!"  
  
"I don't believe you!" Inuyasha's response was half way between a laugh and a grunt.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha..." Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah?" he looked at her closer. She was planning something...  
  
"Want to go again?" she laid back on the bed and spread her thighs.  
  
"Hell yes!" But before she could touch him she flipped her over and pushed her onto her knees. "But you're still in trouble with me!"  
  
"Then I'll have to make you forget that I'm in trouble with you..." she moved back against him and took him into her warmth.  
  
Besides...she was innocent until proven guilty.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*A/N~ So how did you like it?! And before you say it, yes I am aware of all the lovin' that is in this fic! If you didn't like it sorry there isn't anything I can do for you. But if you did like it then that's great! I wrote this story because I am really tired of trying to tone down all of my work so not to offend anyone.  
And if I did offend you, again, I'm sorry. I would deeply appreciate it if no one would attempt to get this fic deleted. I work hard on all of my work, not matter how erotic, and I get very depressed when I have to edit and upload everything again. Anyway, this fic is rated "R" (NC-17, really, ^_^) for a reason, and I posted a warning at the beginning, so please just leave it alone.*  
  
Thanx,  
  
~Ali B~  
  
P.S. This fic will probably be deleted by the hour anyway on FF.net cause people will get offended and blah, blah, blah, so if you want to read it again or whatever, you can view it on MM.org! I'll put up a link in my profile so just go there. Ja ne, my loves!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Trivia*  
  
In which episode of the Inuyasha T.V. series did Homo...um...Hojo first appear?  
  
Please give me the episode number and title.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*A little something extra ~Dialogue~*  
  
Inu: I love you, Ali-chan! *Glomping*  
Ali: ...?! Love?! Ali-chan?! What?! 0_0 *Frozen in shock*  
Inu: Did you hear me? I love you! *Pulling back*  
Ali: And why is that? *_* *Eyes wide*  
Inu: Have you not read your own work?! I mean, really, you have out done yourself with this story! *Shaking Ali-chan with excitement*  
Ali: And how is that? _ *Dizzy*  
Inu: I thought that was rather obvious! *Stops shaking*  
Ali: ...? *Pries out of Inu-kun's hold*  
Inu: All of the se-!  
Ali: SHH! *Puts hand over Inu-kun's mouth before he says the dreaded "S" word* You can't say that out loud, because you might jinx this fic!  
Inu: *Shoving Ali-chan's hand off* What do you mean "jinx?"  
Ali: Well, I'm hoping that people will have mercy and leave my writing alone!  
Inu: *Growling* They had better! All of your other lemons were deleted once and I am sick and tired of it! *Glaring at audience* Stay away from my love scenes damnit!  
Ali: *SMACK* Shut the hell up you idiot!  
Inu: *Rubs the back of his head* That hurt you bitch!  
Ali: Well you're the one who is threatening my readers!  
Inu: Only to protect-  
Ali: Listen, I wrote it so back off! I will handle it should problems arise!  
Inu: Like you did the last few times?  
Ali: *Jumping on Inu-kun and beating him into the ground*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ali: By the way, Inu-kun's death threats only apply to FF.net users, not that Inu-kun and I don't love you all dearly, but we all know that MM.org accepts just bout everything! *tear* Such a wonderful site...Anyway! Thanx for reading! JA! *Still punching Inu-kun*  
Inu: MERCY!  
Ali: NEVER!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ 


End file.
